


Orange

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jabiim everything seemed to be grey and dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

On Jabiim everything seemed to be grey and dull. It was raining, it was muddy, it was cold and it was hopeless. The battle was lost, everyone knew that but no one said it. Why state the obvious?

  
Obi-Wan wandered among the troops. The battle itself was resting but the soldiers never rested and neither did he. Two padawans were engaged in a training fight, Alpha brooded over some maps, Anakin talked to a group of mechanics and there was a group of soldiers that enjoyed themselves with a game of dice.

  
Their white uniforms were stained with mud and filth and only seemed to emphasise that all colours had deserted Jabiim. Even Alpha's once so bright blue cape had faded into something indefinable colourless.

  
'You want to join us, boss?'

  
Obi-Wan turned around and was for a moment blinded by loud orange. The colour seemed to fight against the colourlessness around it.

  
Cody's small grin was nearly as blinding as the colour on his uniform and it was assuredly familiar.

  
'I didn't know you where here, Cody. How are you?'

  
'I'm fine, sir. Thank you. And you?'

  
'Nice weather, perfect accommodation, good food and kind natives, it's almost like vacation.' Obi-Wan stated dryly and Cody chuckled.

  
'It could be worse.' He answered and at Obi-Wan's slightly mocking look, he continued: 'You could be on the other side of the line and in deep trouble and then the whole Republic Army has to come and rescue you.'

  
'That happened only once and it was not my fault.' Obi-Wan tried to defend himself but to his misfortune Alpha had picked up the last sentences of their talk and came over.

  
'Of course it was not your fault. The boy brought the whole army to that planet. Your plan was quietly dying there, wasn't it?'

  
Obi-Wan looked helplessly from Alpha to Cody, who grinned as well.

  
'I'm a Jedi Master.' Was his kind of desperate sounding last argument: 'I'm very able to take care of myself.'

  
Alpha gave Cody a look.

  
'Does Anakin also tell you every time when he takes off alone that he doesn't need your help since he's not Obi-Wan?'

  
Cody nodded and Obi-Wan mock-pouted at them both. Cody finally gave in and said: 'Don't worry, boss. We all still respect you, just stay somewhere we can see you all the time.'

  
Alpha was about to put his oar in, as another soldier required his attention elsewhere and he had to leave Cody and Obi-Wan.

  
'So, you want me to wear collar and leash while we're at it?' Obi-Wan picked the conversation up again.

  
Cody grinned and moved closer.

  
'If you want to.' He whispered: 'However, I should at least stay a night or two with you. You know how well the Confederation hides it traps, even in the Republican sleeping quarters.'


End file.
